


We lost as a team

by Stasawe



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Frustration, M/M, Nemesis crying, Rekkles crying, Spring Split Finals, hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasawe/pseuds/Stasawe
Summary: Eran los favoritos y mucha gente daba por hecho que Fnatic iba a ganar la final del Spring Split. No obstante, no estuvo ni cerca de ocurrir.
Relationships: Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	We lost as a team

Los jugadores de G2 rodeando la base de Fnatic mientras Rekkles era el último en la fuente marcaba el desastroso final. 

Les habían destrozado.

Después de haber jugado unos playoffs increíblemente buenos, habían llegado a la final y terminado perdiendo. No había estado ni cerca. G2 les había ganado 3-0. Ni un solo mapa.

—Realmente lo he arruinado —suspiró Bwipo, siendo consciente de lo que había ocurrido—. He jugado jodidamente mal, lo siento. Asumo toda la responsabilidad.

—Nah… perdimos como equipo —añadió Selfmade, haciendo lo posible por animar el ambiente—. Todo esto parece irreal —suspiró con una vaga sonrisa, intentando que la situación no le afectase tanto, pero sintiéndose muy frustrado al respecto. 

Era imposible que no le afectara. 

—Ha sido mi culpa. No he podido hacer nada —intervino Nemesis tras soltar un profundo suspiro, manteniendo su mirada en la pantalla del ordenador.

_ "Derrota." _

No había sido útil. No había podido hacer nada. Las dos primeras partidas habían sido imposibles, pero en la última con Azir había pillado varias kills y, aún así, no pudo ser el carry del equipo. No pudieron ganar. No pudo hacer absolutamente nada. 

Ni una sola victoria.

—Lo siento chicos —agregó Martin, siendo consciente de que tampoco había podido hacer nada más. 

Rekkles no tenía más palabras. Lo había dado todo y había sido inútil. Lo único que deseaba era ganar y, sin embargo, ni siquiera habían conseguido llevarse una partida. 

—Ah… —suspiró Hylissang con frustración, cerrando los ojos e inclinándose hacia atrás—. Hemos jugado como una mierda. 

Todos sabían que no había nada que pudiera animarles. 

Había terminado. Ya no había vuelta a atrás. No podían regresar al pasado y evitar los errores cometidos.

**[...]**

Él nunca había llorado en público de esa manera. Nemesis siempre hacía lo posible para esconder sus emociones. No dejaba que le sobrepasaran. No lo permitiría, pero, aún así… esta vez no lo pudo evitar. 

Su vista comenzaba a nublarse conforme seguía mirando la pantalla de " _Derrota_ ". Las lágrimas caían sin poder evitarlo. La situación le había superado. Se sentía jodidamente mal. Era horrible. 

No quería que nadie le viera así, pero ya era demasiado tarde. 

Recibió unas palmadas en el hombro por parte de sus compañeros de equipo que intentaban confortarle, y supo que era el momento de levantarse. 

Después de la reunión con Mithy, todo habría terminado. 

**[...]**

Tenían unas dos semanas de vacaciones hasta empezar a prepararse para el Summer Split.

Hylissang se había ido a casa; Bwipo, aunque no tenía ánimos para nada, había prometido castear las finales de la LCS con LS; Selfmade iba a quedarse para ver la LCS. 

—¿No vas a quedarte aquí? 

La voz de Rekkles le hizo reaccionar. 

—No —respondió Nemesis, mientras seguía recogiendo sus cosas.

Lo único que Tim deseaba en aquellos momentos era ir a la gaming house, encerrarse en su habitación y no salir. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer.

—¿Vamos juntos? —inquirió Martin mientras también recogía sus cosas. 

—Vale…

Desde que empezó el problema del coronavirus, Rekkles había estado viviendo con Nemesis y Selfmade en la gaming house. Eran los únicos que estaban allí ya que Bwipo y Hylissang tenían sus respectivos hogares. 

La gaming house no estaba lejos y, sin embargo, el silencio que hubo entre ambos parecía eterno. 

Tim no sabía qué decir. Mejor dicho, no tenía ganas de decir nada. Estaba destrozado, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Quería llegar lo más rápido posible para encerrarse en su habitación. 

Martin, por otro lado, sí que quería decir algo. Sabía perfectamente cómo se estaba sintiendo Tim en esos momentos. Él también se había sentido así muchas veces. Él también se estaba sintiendo así. 

Era frustrante. Dolía muchísimo. 

—Tim —llamó con una suave voz.

Habían llegado y estaban completamente solos. 

Nemesis dio media vuelta ante la llamada de Rekkles. Imaginaba que el rubio iba a empezar una conversación profunda sobre el partido contra G2 o algo por estilo, pero no fue así. Lo que se encontró o, mejor dicho, sintió, le había pillado por sorpresa. 

Tim no sabía que necesitaba tanto un abrazo hasta que los brazos de Martin le rodearon con calidez. 

Se había engañado a sí mismo pensando que lo mejor era aislarse hasta superar la derrota. 

Sin embargo, lo que de verdad quería era un poco de cariño. Algo de apoyo. Un abrazo. Un cálido abrazo que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Que no tenía que preocuparse tanto. Que no era únicamente culpa suya. Que aprenderían de la derrota y se volverían más fuertes. Y que, definitivamente, la próxima vez iban a ganar. 

—Está bien —murmuró Rekkles, con lágrimas en los ojos y sonriendo levemente al sentir cómo el abrazo era correspondido.

Nemesis se había acercado aún más a Martin, ocultando su rostro y las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. 

Nuevamente, estaba llorando. 

Lloraba en silencio, dejando salir la frustración que sentía y siento consolado por los brazos de su adc. 

Porque sabían que esta experiencia solo les fortalecería más. Aprenderían de la derrota y se volverían más fuertes. 

**Author's Note:**

> In english for the people who read this with google translate:  
> After finals i ended so fucking sad. I literally cried. After watching LS' stream and listening Bwipo saying that Nemesis cried (idk if it was true, but i dont think he was joking and i really think it could have happened) i felt worse because i can imagine the situation and it hurts so much. So i decided to write this to free my suffering ;;;;   
> I would like to write on english, but i'm still learning it and i dont wanna write something with many mistakes…
> 
> Btw, if i'm not wrong, they sleep in the gaming house and they play in the office…? I'm sure they talked about it and i know they have to cross the street to come to the office, so i suppose that the site where they sleep is called gaming house. Please help, i dont know if im calling it correctly D:  
> Also, i always wanted to write something fluff between Nemesis and Rekkles. They are the soft boys of the team ;;; they are my favorites


End file.
